


The Fall Kills As Much As The Landing

by Story_In_A_Bottle



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: (Ish) - Freeform, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dead sibling, Hint, M/M, Mitsuki and Boruto, Sasuke was always gay for Naruto lets be real, The end of the Ninja way, Uzumaki family deals, fluffy couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-04 05:26:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14013156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Story_In_A_Bottle/pseuds/Story_In_A_Bottle
Summary: What happens when Konohanna loses Himawari. Those who die with their hearts still beating, and body still working, can they be revived?





	1. We All Tripped

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sophie S. ~ Rest In Peace ~](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sophie+S.+%7E+Rest+In+Peace+%7E).



I glared at the fan above me, the blades a shade of dark brown and crafted from the forest wood just outside of Konohana. The Iron molded around it and connected to the motor, and for hours I just stared at it, not really thinking, not devoid of thought, just, there.

It had been a week since Himawari’s death.

Or maybe it was a month. I’m not sure, and to be honest… I can’t care. Time feels more like a constant ache, not measured in days but in agony. Mom hasn’t said a word since August 10, sometimes she’d clean a bit of the house, have it be the dishes or the master bedroom. Quiet as a feather, the last words I had heard from her lips were,

“Have a good day at school you two!” And I rolled my eyes at her that day. Himawari was so bright, so happy. A tan shade with all the gardening she had done. Such a contrast to the pail corpse that had started to rot when I found it. Her eyes were opened with an expression so desperate that I threw up and couldn’t do anything but scream and bawl for an hour.

And it was something no one could have prevented. An old rotten bridge that Himawari decided to travel across because of,

“Can I go the long way? ‘Cause I want to collect more herbs for dinner before I get to my first day!” It was my fault. It was all my fault. I didn’t feel like going with her because I was too lazy of all things. The bridge was only twelve feet above the water, but Himawari’s skull cracked and she bled out all alone, freezing in the fall waters. The creak that used to be my safe-spot that I’d head to when father was being too much of a hassle or annoyance, or any problem at all, I’d go and lay down near the bridge and clear my thoughts.

What an evil jinx that was. My spot of peace turned into the spot my family, directly or not, died. I could see all of them in that creak, covered in more than two liters of blood and vacant expressions.

Father, was the worst. I can’t understand if it’s understanding or resentment that filled me when I’d thought of him. I haven’t seen him since the funeral, every member of Konohana had turned up, at least three-fourths of the crowd had met and cherished my sister, always so happy and kind. But it’s hard to be the light of everyone's life when you’re six feet under. 

Anyway, father was now safe-proofing every structure in Konohana and no one could say anything. Even if the resources were being detrimentally wasted. In his eyes he must feel such emptiness, he had barely been able to spend any time with Himawari, missing all her firsts, in fact, he’d been busy with negotiations with the Tea Country, so he hadn't seen his family in a week.

I couldn’t cry, I had cried myself to sleep last night, loudly, and I heard mother do the same. But father...He hadn't smiled a single time since he heard the news. And I think that's worse. He lost all light in his eyes, I didn’t even know that light was there until it was gone. All Kages were in peace because of Naruto, because of what he sacrificed. But it was still a surprise when each of them donated resources to Konohana, each attended the funeral, and all of them scorched any predators planning on attacking the Land of Fire as it was weaker then it had been in a while. 

So, quite literally, nearly every human that lived on this planet had at least heard and many sent condolences towards the Uzumaki's. It was heartwarming, but you can only warm a heart if you felt like you still had one. 

Naruto POV

I gazed emptily at my piles of work, signed and read and signed and read. It was the most efficient I’d ever been, Konaohanna had everything in order, there wasn’t an issue I didn’t know and there was only a single pile of unread papers in my office. Only a textbook worth.

Shikamaru knocked three times, with a pause between the second and last but I could sense who was where in all of Konohanna and then some, so it was a sign of respect more than anything. 

My dull complexion looked up and barked, “Come in,” without thought. Like I was just a shell that responded to things, no emotion, no feelings, just cause and effect. 

Shikamaru was worried, anxiety practically oozing from his stance as he shifted from side to side, entering slowly, but he said what was on his mind anyway, that one of the things I’d admired about him, I think.

“Hokage-Sama, I understand that the unthinkable has happened..." He gave a moment of silence before he spoke again,"And if I lost Shikadai, I…. I couldn’t imagine…” He looked sorrowful and conflicted, a mix of pain and... and determination.

“But, Naruto, you need to pull it together, you're the face of Konohanna, and the other Countries are being beyond helpful, but… you can’t keep going on like this, you’ve denied all broadcasts, any peace treaty or revision that needs to be made you decline, you need to get back up…. You always get back up…” He waited patiently for a response.

“Do you have any other information for me that hasn't already been explained to me?” I questioned harshly, tightly gripping the desk and watching some of it splinter. Shikamaru looked like he’d been punched in the gut, but nodded solemnly and left silently.

I stared down at my hands, calloused from years of battle, the battles I always had to win to get where I was. But maybe this time… Maybe this time I should just stay down, like a beaten down dog. 

It’s been far due. I guess this time, my ninja way has to lose. In the end, we all lose.

That’s when I sensed blaring chakra that anyone within a mile radius of would shiver. I didn’t move and sat content in my room. The chakra was racing in at blinding speeds and I felt the resolve in it. The user would reach my office in less than ten seconds, the figure had already taken down any ambu in his path. 

Ha, I guess I should’ve expected his entrance to be this grand, 

“You were always one for dramatics, weren’t you?" I questioned, looking at the door with all of its potential energy. 

"Sasuke.” I finished as he kicked down my door, holding twelve of my Jounin and Anbo on his back with his one left hand. Dropping them all onto the ground as is they were a bag of flour.

And he stood, emotionless, staring down at my face that, for once in his life, he saw resembling his own.

Boruto POV

It had been two days since I’d ate, I rarely did. And seeing as I still had an ounce of motivation to not die right then and there, I went downstairs and grabbed an orange, slowly peeling it in front of me. The house was so silent, you could hear each peel, when my feet scuffled, and every breath I took. That never happened when Himawari was here. Never.

I was about to go back upstairs when there was a knock at the door, I planned to ignore it, but I sensed Mitsuki’s chakra absolutely flaring with an objective, so I stared at the door, emotion deprived, debating the pros and cons of letting him in. Mom wouldn’t move either way, and I guess there was no getting away from him. If I didn’t open the door he'd just get in through a window, if everything was locked, he’d smash the window part of the door, and unlock the door from there.

I sighed and slowly sauntered towards the door, not annoyed, not happy. Not anything really. Nothing really mattered, to be honest, whether I did or didn’t open the door, if Mitsuki didn’t care or not, we all die in the end, I guess I had to learn that the hard way.

My hand grasped the cold metal and shifted it up. It had dawned on me that we hadn’t opened that door for at least 8 days. 

The sun had blinded me, I hadn't seen that in at least five days either. I noticed, as Mitsuki was looking me up and down, that I was getting thin and pale, frail-looking and incapable.

I guess that much has always been true, I’d just been too arrogant to think it.

And, to my surprise, Mitsuki held twelve DVDs and was wearing a large sweater over his normal blue martial-arts looking get up.

“Hello Boruto, so I got some trash movies, care to watch them with me?” He acted like my trauma hadn't happened, maybe that was his plan, if he could get my mind off of it for even a second it might help. That’s what he thought at least.

My nightmares were sure to take me back anytime I felt happiness. What if Mitsuki died as well? I doubt he would fall, literally and metaphorically, for a rotten bridge. But maybe something else. Like a sickness, or a surprise attack. Mitsuki, while I tend to forget, is human, and ha bones that can be broken and skin that can cut and muscles that can be torn.

So instead of saying, “No thanks, I’d rather brood for a few more years,” Like I wished, I rolled with it. That way I could see him and cherish him just one last time before I leave. 

Before I leave this vail.

“Sure,” I replied, even trying to look like I was feeling a bit of happiness, but my lips are cracked and they bled a tiny bit when I smiled.

Mitsuki looked sick, but he was hiding it well, he must have put together that I haven’t really talked let alone smiled since August 10, 4:24 PM.

We went to my couch and watched a crappy comedy that was so bad it was funny. I even smirked a few times, but the emotion felt artificial and foreign to me. 

I snuggled close to Mitsuki, knowing full well that we were more than friends, even if we never said anything. 

Like a favorite song, you listen to it all day and admire everything from its sound to it’s tune to its lyrics. But you don’t really say it’s your favorite unless someone asks, and you’re with it so much that it becomes part of you, the song is there for any day and any feeling you have. 

But all duets must end later or sooner, and I guess mine is going to end sooner, tomorrow night to be more specific. Me and ‘Zuki were aware that it was getting late, but it’s not like I’d any plans, and I could feel how reluctant he was to leave. So an unofficial sleepover it was.

We were watching a cliche movie about two ninjas in battle who were sworn enemies, but had ‘true love’, when we simultaneously started to drift off, Mitsuki’s arms enclosed around me like the snake summons he has.

“Night, Sun,” ‘Zuki whispered as sleep took hold.

“Night, Moon,” I said while questioning, who was the sun now? Certainly not the one planning on joining death row just tomorrow night. But the sun is supposed to die in four billion years and will take the galaxy with it. Including the moon.

What will Mitsuki do when I’m gone? We were so co-dependent on one other. I don’t want Mitsuki to be sad, so alone that what I did is what fits him best. Two more graves because of one. But I can’t live like this. Mom and dad may as well have been buried with how they were acting, it’s a shame some died while their bodies are still in function, a shame they're buried years after.


	2. And We All Fell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fall Hurts

I woke up, with morning breath near my nose, and what felt like a bendable log over my upper arms. I didn’t bother move, even if my body was overheated. I stared blankly at the living room, and at the turned off TV when I heard something I hadn't expected.

Moms door opened.

Even if her footsteps were silent, I knew they were there. I was so surprised that I moved my head to look over a tad, which caused the grip around me to tighten, grip of an anaconda.

Mom held my gaze from behind the couch, and Mitsuki and I were still snuggled and under a wool blanket, but she held no contempt in her eyes, and I nearly cried when she tried to smile. Her lips were chapped, more so then mine, and her hair was a greasy mess, but a tiny smile, easily missed was still trying to sprout.

I ignored her gaze and her tried attempt of being happy with me meant far too much. I bit my cheek and looked down, for I knew there would be tears rolling down my face if I looked at her any longer. I took in a big thing of air and nudged Mitsuki, when mother left to the kitchen I kissed his cheek. Mitsuki stirred and opened his eyes, blinking a few times and stretching a few limbs. When he realized what I’d done, he smiled sleepily and brushed his fingertips through my knotted hair that was in desperate need for a wash. It felt nice. Nothing had felt nice in a while.

“I’m going to go take a shower, I’ll be back in twenty minutes,” I said, leaving the warmth behind, even if I was at least 100 degrees F.

“I’ll make eggs, you still like them scrambled with ketchup?” Mitsuki asked as he yawned while standing up, clearly still tired then.

“Mh-hm,” I hummed and walked up the stairs to my shower, no longer ours, what good is a shower to a corpse. I grit my teeth as I undressed, stepped in, and placed the water on freezing. 

But even the cold daggers couldn’t erase the nightmare. The lingering horrors of an unconscious mind never fails to impress and horrify me.

The blank eyes, the pleading voices I can’t reach...they were so desperate, me as their last hope, but I couldn’t move and watched as they died and died and died. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I wanted to run, I felt uncomfortable in my own skin it was heavy and I had trouble breathing.

I saw her, dancing in the dirt without shoes, laughing and smiling so much that it was positively blinding. She said something but I couldn’t hear her. I tried to get closer but the closer I got the more her skin decayed, whitened and the smile left. Once I was besides her, all that remained was a white corpse, without beating in her chest, without the consciousness of love.

I’m sorry, it’s all my fault. 

I gripped the curtain, and I wasn’t able to differentiate my tears from the shower water. I felt like throwing up again.

It was tearing me apart. And yet somehow, I couldn’t be broken anymore then I already was.

I’m sorry Lil’ Sis, I’m sorry that I can’t live on, I’m sorry that I could be so blind. I didn’t mean to leave you and all the things we had behind.

But I’ll see you soon, rest assured.

The sound of the shower turning off as well as the squeak from the slightly rusty handle was enough to snap me back into reality. I dried off and placed on a white T-Shirt and sweatpants. The moment I left the room, I smelt the aroma of eggs, bacon, and coffee. 

I dried my hair with my towel as I walked leisurely down the stairs, letting it rest over my shoulders once I was done. 

I saw mom drinking coffee, silently, but seeing Mitsuki, I knew that he made the drink for her. Her lips even looked like she placed some chapstick. Metaphorically speaking and literally, she was trying to heal herself, and probably more for me then herself. 

Something I can’t do.

“Good Morning, Boruto,” That was the first time. The first time she’s said anything in days. Since August 10th. I gulped and put my hands into fists to prevent them from shaking. 

“Good-Good Morning Mom,” My voice cracked and I had unintentionally said mom with enough emotion for an entire day. Her eyes were soft.

They weren't dull.

They weren't bleak or lifeless.

They were soft, and a sense of compassion along the rim.

I hadn’t meant to cry, but the tears just dropped without my permission, over, over, and over.

I covered my eyes and washed them away with my towel. Stupid emotions. I thought while walking towards the table and took a seat where there were eggs and ketchup slathered on to look like a 5-year-old drawing of a snake.

I let a small smile onto my face and ignored my visions of white bodies oozing blood. I couldn’t ignore them per say, more like the taste of the eggs and the sight of my family, or what was left of it, happy.

Mom and Mitsuki, Father doesn't count. He never has.

Naruto Pov 

We stayed silent for a second until Shikamaru burst in, well, there was no door, but same difference.

“How dare y - Oh, Sasuke….” He looked at the shattered wood, the 7 Jounin and five ambu and all he could say was,

“How troublesome,” He scratched the back of his hair and with the flick of his hand, he grabbed all of the unconscious ninja’s and shadowed them away.

“Don’t kill each other,” Was the last thing we head until he sauntered off.

I can’t tell if he meant that or not. I ignored the thought and looked up at Sasuke.

“What brings you here then, and I’m tempted to make you pay for that door,” Cause and effect once again. Nothing meant, no emotion, just a blank expression. 

“Oh just the usual,” His mono-tone voice rivaled mine, as he strode toward me, the confidence of a god.

“My best friend’s daughter died and now I’m here to knock some sense into you,” I bit my cheek. I wonder if it was Himawari’s death, but I was now able to reason things from a much more logical standpoint if I needed to.

And so I didn’t lash out, not that there was a point to, but I just placed my forehead down on my desk.

“It’s too late,” I said, the sound echoed through the room and through the both of us.

“She’s gone Sasuke, my Himawari…My sweet little sunflower.” 

 

Sasuke POV 

 

I tried to imagine what it would feel like if I lost Sadara. I would be worse off than Naruto and I’ve only seen my daughter a hand full of times. And as much as I sympathize, we’ve both lost those important to us, that’s what made us us. We’re made of broken bones, bleeding lips, and loss. 

But Naruto has sunlight and care, from his traumatic life he decided that no one else would have to have one either, and if he stopped now his work wouldn’t be done. I knew from a young age that Naruto’s true goal was never the Hokage, that was just a label. I think I realized it before he did.

His true goal was to see peaceful lands with nature abounding, his goal was happy days and happier people with smiles that could light up towns.

But looking at the hollow and broken down man in front of me is incapable of doing such. I sighed and sat cross legged on his empty desk, with the exception of one small pile. 

Naruto still had his head down, and I was never one for being touchy-feely, but I let my hand play with his hair, I still hated how short it is. How am I going to make braids with this? I can’t, that’s how. He should grow it back out but that’s for another time.

“You know…” Naruto drawled, not moving his head.

“We’re both married to people,” He said as I started balancing kunais on his head. Which was anyone elses version of a kiss and a heartfelt poem of love. Human contact disgusted me in all honesty. Repulsive. But doing childish things and small gestures were okay as long as it was Naruto. 

“Are they reincarnations of Asura and Indra?” Naruto sighed and I’m partially glad no one saw me failing to place the third Kunai on top of the second. 

“No, but I still care about Hinata, and I haven’t been there for Boruto or…” If it was possible Naruto’s mood became worse. He just felt so empty compared to normal.

“Hey, idiot,” I sat back up with the third placed on.

“Hm?” I poked his forehead and said, 

“You should go home.” Naruto grabbed the three kunuia from his head and placed then on the desk and looked up at me.

“My home isn’t where you think it is, it’s not built, in fact, it’s nowhere in general,” I knew that part of that was wrong. That he really did care for Hinata and even more so for Boruto and Himawari. But I also knew what he ment. He was my home as well.

“Then I’ll come with you, and make it your home.” He debated it some, and finally nodded his head. 

Boruto’s POV ~ The night before Sasuke entered and the day he woke up with Mitsuki ~

It was dinner, father still hadn't decided to come back. Maybe it was for the better. I’m not sure. But I am sure about one thing. Because the bads been slowly getting worse, and living like this is a curse, so what is my life worth? Nothing. I finished up dinner and mother was long gone. I told Mitsuki I needed to take another shower. He just nodded his head without looking up from his food. I went upstairs and turned the faucet on, while I went out the window and up to the roof.

I let myself think. Think of all of the time I had wasted with Himawari, and how I’d never get a second chance. How I’d never see the smile, how I’d never see her eyes shine when I got back home. I didn’t want mom too see my dead body. But I don’t care. I couldn’t. I can’t. The smile this morning, my mind was already torturing her, blood dripping from the same heart that cared for us so much.

My eyes were shut as I fell. I felt enclosed in my mind. And I remembered the dumbest thing. I thought about the train. I thought about riding the train, letting the wind mess up my hair as I watched the town. I thought about all the classmates I saw the day I did go to school. Then I saw Himawari, she looked so sad. Glitching, like a bad video game in a white dress. Her head was down and I saw a small tear stream down her face as she said,

“This isn’t what I wanted,” 

I knew I had less than half a second to hit the ground, and that it was all too late. And the blood would spill from my skull as did hers. And Mitsuki would throw up when he saw it and mom…

I knew I was going to die in twenty-fifths of a second. 

And I...I regretted the jump. I felt a sense of bitterness and a scream ripped in my mind.

I saw Himawari one last time till something changed.

It was five whole seconds later and I had a vague sense that I wasn’t dead. Unfortunate. I let my eyes slowly look up, and took my sense of touch back. I felt the warmth I had become accustomed to, and saw the eyes that I feel too deep in love with. The lanterns in a cold night, the sun's rays at the early morning, the moons in the night sky. 

“I’m sorry, I wish I had something better to say,” It was all I said, it was all I could say because I was crying and because I was just so disappointed in myself and I didn’t want Mitsuki to be sad and I didn’t want mom to be sad, and most of all I didn’t want Himawari to be dead. I’m just so sorry. 

If there was a better word it would come tumbling out of my mouth in sobs, but I just whispered sorry until my throat was sore from crying and from living.

I had a death grip on Mitsuki because in the end I didn’t want to fall and I didn’t want to hit the ground. Because the bad has gotten worse and I dug past rock bottom and I was so empty of happiness that all I could feel was pain. I didn’t notice that Mitsuki had me bridal style while sitting against the house until what I think was an hour later.

“Let's go home,” Was all Mitsuki said, but in his arms was the place that was home. It welcomed me with flowers and cheer, there wasn’t aching silence, but peaceful whispers and joy. His hands were weapons used to protect me from myself and others, his face was a painted masterpiece that was created on magical thoughts. His ribs were a shelter used to protect me from the outside world. And I could only hope that I could be strong enough to be his home, to hold up against any storm or natural disaster that dared to hurt him.

“We already are,” Mitsuki hummed and stroked his fingers through my hair and I began to fall asleep with tear streaks drying on my checks.

And I watched the stars. 

The stars so bright that the night cowered and hid. The moon was the center of it all, in the most peaceful part of the day, Mizuki reined with care and control. And I’m sure, that the new star in the sky, the one twinkling and almost joyous looking was Himawari watching.

**Author's Note:**

> For my best friend's sister, may you rest in peace Sophie, you were badass till the end.


End file.
